metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phazon Suit
The Phazon Suit is an upgrade to Samus Aran's Power Suit acquired in Metroid Prime. While other suit upgrades involve the incorporation of advanced technological hardware, the Phazon Suit was the inadvertent result of the Power Suit being virally corrupted by Phazon upon defeating the Omega Pirate. It would later serve as the foundation for Dark Samus' body in the main games of the Metroid Prime series. Description The most distinguishing feature of the Phazon Suit was its uniquely dark color scheme: The armor covering the arms, legs and shoulders was entirely glossy black, while the helmet, torso and inner thighs were a dark silver-grey. Its visor was a bright orange, while the lights on the suit were crimson. Strangely, the Phazon Suit also emitted a slight aura that distorted the air around it, most likely due to radiation or the strength of its defensive shielding. .]]The Phazon Suit provided 50% damage reduction, the greatest level of defensive shielding in Metroid Prime. It also made Samus immune to radiation from blue Phazon, but offered no protection from the more lethal red Phazon strain. Finally, the suit could channel pure Phazon into itself and enter a state called Hyper-mode, which not only covered Samus' entire body with a blue aura, but also caused the emergence of blue veins on her right shoulder and radically transformed her Arm Cannon to fire the most powerful weapon in the game: the Phazon Beam. In Metroid Prime After Samus Aran defeated the Omega Pirate, the latter collapsed on top of her and began to break apart, bathing her in the bubbling Phazon that poured from the cracks emerging on its body. The corpse glowed brighter and brighter until it eventually exploded, revealing Samus in the Phazon Suit. She seemingly suffered no ill effects from this viral corruption or from the new suit itself; in fact it protected her from blue Phazon for the remainder of her mission on Tallon IV, and it was only through the power of the suit's Phazon Beam (which did no harm to her either) that she defeated the Metroid Prime in the Impact Crater. The Phazon Suit was lost when the defeated Metroid Prime pulled it from Samus with a tentacle, causing her armor to revert back to the Gravity Suit. In the aftermath of the Impact Crater’s destruction, Metroid Prime used the stolen Phazon Suit and Samus' DNA within to form a new body, reincarnating into Dark Samus. When its left arm emerged from the puddle of Phazon, it appeared to have the Phazon Suit’s red-and-black color scheme, with an eye on the back of the hand instead of the orange light that was present on Samus'. Interestingly, rather than wearing the Phazon Suit as an artificial armor, Dark Samus converted it into a partially organic body. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption The Phazon Suit is worn by Dark Samus throughout the two main sequels. When it was stolen from Samus by the Metroid Prime organism, the armor seemingly carried remnants of data from her base Power Suit which granted Dark Samus access to many Chozo Powerups. These, however, were altered and energized by the doppelganger's internal Phazon. The Phazon Suit itself undergoes several extensive alterations since Dark Samus' birth in the Impact Crater. In Metroid Prime 2, the suit's initial colors seen in the prequel were switched to a black and dark blue scheme, and the once sleek and technological look was modified to a rugged, organic design with glowing blue Phazon veins and markings. Its Morph Ball form's most notable feature is the ocular organ on each side. The suit is briefly referenced in Dark Samus' first logbook entry where it is described as "a version of the Varia Suit". It received another physical alteration during the final battle in Metroid Prime 2 where the suit became entirely translucent, revealing its wearer's internal organs. The suit's visual appearance changed for the last time in Metroid Prime 3, where it returned to a technologically armored aesthetic while being more streamlined than the original Phazon Suit worn by Samus. It was eventually destroyed when Samus killed her doppelganger for good. Successor In Metroid Prime 3, the Galactic Federation merged their "Phazon Enhancement Device" with Samus' Varia Suit, creating the PED Suit. This granted her benefits akin to the Phazon Suit's, such as resistance to the mutagen's radiation and being able to trigger a powerful state that gave access to a Phazon-based weapon (called the Hyper Beam), therefore making the PED Suit a successor of sorts. However, it soon became clear that it was inferior, as the PED could easily endanger Samus' life if not kept in check. This is due to its inability to harness Phazon in as safe and reliable of a manner as its predecessor. If Samus entered Hypermode and did not empty the Phazon gauge in time, she would succumb to Terminal Corruption, thus transforming her into another Dark Samus. Additionally, the Hyper Beam was arguably weaker in raw power than the Phazon Beam, though it made up for it by not requiring pools of Phazon in the environment to be used. Official data Inventory data ''Metroid Prime'' flash "Phazon, the highly radioactive substance found on Tallon IV, can cause damage to normal suit systems. But if you discover the Phazon Suit, you will be able to safely enter Phazon-infected areas." Mike Sneath interview "The look of the Phazon suit was just one of those things that happened because we were running out of time. One thing I became known for our team was that I could create cool looking shaders or surfaces that just looked interesting. We didn't have time to concept or model a new suit for Samus so Todd Keller came to me and said , "make a cool looking suit by messing with the shaders and textures." "So the Phazon suit came about because of time constraints but sometimes the most creative ideas just happen when you're not given the time to over think it. I think I only worked on the phazon suit idea for a couple of days at the most." Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Phazon Suit appears as an Ace class Support Spirit. When equipped alongside a Primary Spirit with at least two available support slots, it grants its user Poison Immunity, referencing the Phazon Suit's ability to nullify damage from Phazon. Unlike most Spirits, the Phazon Suit cannot be acquired through Spirit Battles; instead, it must be purchased from Sheldon's Place in the World of Light. Additionally, the Phazon Suit is mentioned by Palutena while discussing Dark Samus's origins in Palutena's Guidance. Viridi replies that Dark Samus must be strong due to being a Metroid combined with one of Samus's suits. Trivia *In the Nintendo GameCube version, the acquisition cutscene showed Samus' Gravity Suit being corrupted, before she assumed a pose where she aimed her Arm Cannon to the right. However, this scene was altered in PAL and Wii versions of the game, as she simply stands normally before clenching her fist. *When four players face off in ''Metroid Prime Hunters, all using Samus at the same time, the fourth player's color scheme strongly resembles the Phazon Suit. This skin can be used on the solo mode via hacking. *It is unknown why the Power Suit managed to incorporate Phazon in the manner it did back on Tallon IV to create the Phazon Suit, yet was unable to do a similar process in Metroid Prime 3 where it was directly exposed to the mutagen multiple times, all resulting in Samus' body becoming further corrupted each time. Due to Phazon's highly unpredictable effects (as evidenced throughout the sub-series) and the fact that different strains of the radioactive element exist, it is possible that the creation of the Phazon Suit was entirely a fluke, or that the Phazon that created it had already been part of a (relatively) stable living organism. *Most evidence points to the PED Suit being inferior to the Phazon Suit, but it is interesting to point out that Samus did not wear the virally corrupted suit from Tallon IV for an extended period of time. While it did not show any negative side effects for the entirety of that time frame, the Phazon Suit was nevertheless empowered by the highly dangerous Phazon and problems may have surfaced afterwards if worn for too long. Indeed, the PED Suit initially presented no ill effects that were beyond Samus' control until much later. *The Suit and Phazon Beam are the only items in Metroid Prime that are not gained from a capsule left behind, but rather automatically acquired after defeating a boss. :*Because it is not a collectible item and instead is involuntarily given to Samus after the Omega Pirate fight (and possibly the fact that it is lost after the battle with Metroid Prime), the Phazon Suit is not included in the game's item percentage. *When the Fusion Suit is enabled in Prime, the Phazon Suit takes on the orange color scheme of the "Unnamed Suit", but with a blue visor instead of the green in Metroid Fusion. **On a related note, the Phazon Suit and the Unnamed Suit are the only suits to have a completely different acquisition animation from the other suit upgrades when acquired (as the latter lacks the flash animation upon acquisition or even the dialogue box stating the player got a new suit, while the former has an entirely different animation where Samus briefly quakes while initially stuck in her pose from right before the Omega Pirate fell on her and then proceeded to ready her Arm Cannon). *If Samus was to acquire the Phazon Suit before the Gravity Suit via Sequence Breaking, Samus will appear to obtain the Gravity Suit from the Omega Pirate during the cutscene after the boss fight. Although after the cutscene, the game will show Samus having the Phazon Suit as normal. *An early design of the Phazon Suit is present in the game's files (images below). Mike Sneath, a Senior Artist at Retro during Metroid Prime's development, revealed the following when asked about this design: ::"Yes you are right that is what was another version of the Phazon Suit which was done by another artist Gene Kohler. Gene made all the suits with the only exception being the black phazon suit. That suit you mentioned was cut because if I remember the Art Lead Todd Keller didn't feel the suit felt evil enough. That was the whole idea about liquid Phazon is that it transforms things into being aggressive and destructive and Todd wanted that to be reflected in how the suit look. That is all I can remember with regards to that suit you mentioned and I hope I got the story right on that as it was a long time ago but I believe that is why it got cut."https://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime#Early_Phazon_Suit *In the concept artwork for the Phazon Suit, featured in the infobox at the top of this page, Samus's eyes are visible through her visor via a reflection on her left shoulder. External links *Phazon Suit Statue (First 4 Figures) Gallery Phazon suit genesis crop.jpg|The Phazon Suit is born. Phazon Morph Ball.png|The Phazon Suit Morph Ball. Phazon Suitcomic.jpg|The Phazon Suit in the ''Metroid Prime'' comic. Phazon_Suit_rip.png|Phazon Suit render First_4_Figures_Phazon_Suit.jpg|First 4 Figures Phazon_suit.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Omega fusion suit.png|The Phazon Suit with the Fusion Suit turned on, using the color scheme of the "Unnamed Suit". File:Losing Phazon Suit.JPG|Metroid Prime removes the Phazon Suit from Samus. Beta Gravity Suit.png|An early version of the Phazon Suit with a different color scheme. Beta_Phazon_Suit_Morph_Ball.png|An unused Morph Ball model likely corresponding to the unused Phazon Suit design. UnusedPhazonSuit.png|Render of the unused color scheme, properly skinned and posed using hacking tools. File:Metroidprime4.jpg|The beta Phazon Suit color scheme is present in this artwork. File:Phazon Suit Jakks Pacific.png|Jakks Pacific action figure. ru:Фазоновый Костюм Category:Phazon Category:Phazon Mines Level Three Category:Recurring Items Category:Mike Sneath Category:Final Items Category:Spirits